Joyeux Noël!
by BobDaisy
Summary: Un petit One-Shot de noël pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance des fêtes. Ca se passe quand Jacob est enfant, sa famille fête le réveillon avec des amis et vous êtes invités...


**J'ai dû inventer un prénom pour la mère de Jacob et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi Andréa.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans la petite maison des Black, Andréa s'affairait à préparer le repas de Noël. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son mari qu'organiser une petite fête avec leurs amis serait amusant. Ils avaient invité les Clearwater et leurs deux enfants ainsi que Charlie et sa fille Bella. Andréa avait dû elle-même appelé Renée, qui était son amie avant qu'elle ne quitte Charlie, et la supplier de laisser sa fille passer Noël en leur compagnie.

La jeune femme finissait de préparer la dinde en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil par la fenêtre afin de surveiller sa descendance qui jouaient joyeusement dans le jardin.

Ces trois derniers jours, la pluie s'était transformée en neige au plus grand bonheur de tous les enfants du coin. Rebecca et Rachel s'attelaient à la dure et laborieuse tâche de construire un bonhomme de neige. Elles l'avaient presque achevé, il ne lui manquait plus que quelques accessoires. Rebecca alla gentiment les demander à son papa qui coupait du bois pas très loin de là afin de pouvoir alimenter le feu de cheminée ce soir.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Jacob, le petit dernier, était assis sur sa belle luge toute neuve et semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

A quatre ans, Jacob était à un âge où on confondait souvent la fiction et la réalité. Le matin même, il avait vu un dessin animé où des bonhommes de neige tentaient de dominer le monde (Kim Possible). Son cerveau d'enfant avait immédiatement fait le lien, les bonhommes de neige sont méchants. Et maintenant, il y en avait un dans son propre jardin qui s'apprêtait à attaquer ses sœurs ! Et son papa qui ne réagissait pas !

Jacob prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aider ses sœurs. Il plaça sa luge dans l'angle parfait, rassembla toute ses forces et donna un grand coup de pied dedans.

La luge dévala la légère pente du jardin en glissant sur la neige. Elle fonçait à toute vitesse, développant certainement l'ambition de faire le tour du monde. Elle y serait peut-être arrivée si un bonhomme de neige ne lui avait pas fait obstacle. Elle rentra dedans, le détruisant sous les hurlements des jumelles.

Jacob rayonnait de joie. Il avait accompli sa mission, le monde était sauvé !

-Jacob ! Gronda Billy, menaçant.

Son fils n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'empoignait par le bras et lui assena une tape monumentale sur le derrière. Malgré les trois couches de vêtements que sa maman l'avait forcé à mettre, la douleur était terrible.

C'est donc un petit garçon en larmes que Billy ramena auprès de sa mère. Il le mit au coin et retourna à ses occupations. Andréa continua à cuisiner pendant quelques minutes encore sous le regard boudeur de son fils qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait puni alors qu'il venait de sauver la planète.

-Tu veux m'aider à préparer les petits gâteaux ? L'appela finalement sa maman.

La moue boudeuse disparut instantanément du visage de Jacob, laissant place à un grand sourire. Il se dépêcha de monter sur une chaise et versa joyeusement la farine dans un bol, oubliant tous ses soucis de bonhommes de neige.

-Jacob ! Pas autant ! Rigola sa maman.

Il regarda le bol d'un air soucieux. Il y en avait trop ? Pourtant il débordait à peine ! Heureusement que maman était là, elle remit le trop plein de farine dans le sachet.

-Les œufs maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

C'était son moment préféré de casser les œufs, après il jouait avec les coquilles quelques minutes et puis sa maman lui permettait de lécher la cuillère. Quel bonheur !

Jacob râlait alors que sa maman tentait de lui enfiler une chemise propre. D'abord on l'avait forcé à faire une sieste et maintenant il devait enfiler ces vêtements ridicules !

-Jacob ! Tiens-toi tranquille !

Sa maman lui attacha sa ceinture et le libéra enfin. Il courut en direction du salon, ses sœurs avaient dit que le père Noël était passé pendant qu'ils dormaient, il voulait voir ses cadeaux !

D'énormes paquets étaient posés sous le sapin.

-Jacob t'as vu tout ça c'est pour toi, lui dit Rachel en lui désignant un tas de cadeaux emballé dans du papier bleu.

Jacob se précipita vers les paquets.

-C'est quand qu'on ouvre ?

-A minuit.

-C'est quand minuit ?

_Ding Dong_

-Charlie ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Billy en ouvrant la porte.

-Billy, tu as mis une cravate ! Rigola son ami.

Jacob alla jeter un coup d'œil, Charlie il le connaissait bien mais la petite fille qui l'accompagnait lui était moins familière. Il l'avait une ou deux fois jouer avec les jumelles mais ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Elle était plutôt mignonne dans sa robe rouge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient maladroitement attachés en une queue.

-Eh fiston, viens dire bonjour.

Jacob s'approcha doucement. Les joues de la fille étaient toute roses. Elle lui lançait un regard curieux. Ses yeux avaient une merveilleuse couleur chocolat.

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle timidement.

-'jour, répondit le petit garçon.

Andréa terminait de mettre la table lorsqu'on sonnait pour la deuxième fois. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à la famille Clearwater. Sue portait le petit Seth contre elle. Il avait 18 mois et c'était vraiment un beau bébé.

-Enfin ! On a failli vous attendre ! Allez, entrez.

-Ca sent vraiment bon, remarqua Harry.

Andréa les aida à se débarrasser de leurs manteaux.

-Les enfants jouent dans le salon, dit-elle à la jeune Leah.

La fillette s'y précipita afin de retrouver des gens de son âge.

-Hm, je vais vous laisser entre femmes, annonça Harry en s'éclipsant afin de rejoindre Billy et Charlie devant la télé.

Le petit Seth se mit à remuer dans les bras de sa maman.

-Je peux le prendre ? demanda Andréa en tendant les bras.

Le bébé l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de se blottir contre elle. Andréa soupira, elle adorait les bébés et Jacob avait grandi tellement vite… Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en avoir d'autres.

Les adultes parlaient joyeusement de tout et de rien en mangeant. A l'autre bout de la table, les enfants se dévisageaient, tous opposés au même problème. Comment se débarrasser des choux de Bruxelles ? Leah avait trouvé la solution, très simple. Chez elle, elle les donnait à son petit-frère qui, pour on ne sait quelle malformation génétique, adorait ça. Mais bébé Seth était assis sur la vieille chaise haute de Jacob, près de Sue et à l'autre bout de la table. Les enfants soupirèrent d'un même mouvement. Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Bella qui commençait à avoir soif, tendit la main afin d'attraper la bouteille de coca. Elle était déjà maladroite et reversa accidentellement le pot de mayonnaise sur son voisin, c'est-à-dire Jacob, qui se mit à pleurer. Les adultes eurent leur attention détournée par cet accident et Leah sauta sur l'occasion. En un éclair, elle regroupa tous les choux maudits dans sa propre assiette et se dirigea avec vers son frère. Alors qu'elle se dépêchait de tous les glisser dans le bol de son frère, elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

Elle se figea. Si on l'avait vue, elle serait condamnée à manger ces horreurs pour le restant de sa vie. Mais ce n'était que Charlie qui lui tendait discrètement sa serviette dans laquelle était grossièrement dissimulé…des choux de Bruxelles. L'enfant les donna rapidement à Seth qui se mit joyeusement à les manger, ravi de rendre service.

Jacob s'ennuyait. Les filles jouaient à la poupée, les adultes parlaient de choses ennuyantes. Une respiration calme attira son attention. Bébé Seth dormait bien tranquillement dans son maxi-cosi. Jacob s'en approcha curieusement. Etant le plus jeune de la famille, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des bébés. Une odeur horrible se dégageait de celui-là (sûrement à cause des choux de Bruxelles^^). Le petit Jacob se boucha le nez et observa la tétine qui bougeait au rythme des respirations de Seth. Pris d'un grand zèle scientifique, Jacob décida de mener une expérience et arracha la sucette de la bouche du bébé. L'effet fut immédiat, Seth se réveilla en hurlant. Les adultes accoururent dans sa direction, paniqués.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon poussin ?

-C'est tout, maman est là.

Jacob repartit, déçu d'avoir perdu son occupation. Il regardait ses pieds en avançant et ne vit pas que quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui. Il lui rentra dedans et tomba par terre.

-Aïe !

Il se redressa, prêt à attaquer la personne qui l'avait bousculé, ne voulant pas admettre que c'était de sa faute. De grands yeux marron le regardaient.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Bella.

-Non.

Jacob avait quatre ans, deux grandes sœurs et comme tous les petits garçons, il détestait les filles. Celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il durement.

Il n'était pas normal qu'elle ne joue pas avec les autres. Elle devint aussi rouge que sa robe et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Quoi ?

-Jedoialléfairepipi.

-Hein ?

-J'ai envie de faire pipi, avoua-t-elle finalement en baissant la tête.

Un brusque envie de rire arriva dans la gorge de Jacob.

-Eh ben vas-y.

-Jaipeurqonouvrelaporte.

Bon sang, cette fille ne pouvait pas parler normalement ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai peur qu'on ouvre la porte pendant que j'y suis.

-Je peux surveiller la porte.

C'est lui qui avait dit ça ? Cette fille devait être une sorcière.

-C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête, sentant que les mots étaient dangereux avec elle. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Bella. Elle entra vite dans les toilettes, rassurée. Quand elle en sortit, Jacob n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue.

-Merci, mon chevalier servant.

Puis elle partit rejoindre ses amies, laissant là un Jacob tout rouge qui se demandait ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Les enfants hurlaient de joie au milieu des emballages cadeaux qui volaient en tout sens. Les jumelles avaient chacune reçu un collier avec la lettre « R » en pendentif ainsi qu'une poupée. Rebecca avait appelée la sienne Rachel et Rachel la sienne Rebecca. Leah avait reçu un livre nommé _« Toutes les légendes Quileutes » _ainsi qu'un loup en peluche qu'elle nomma Sam pour une raison mystérieuse qui la fit rougir. Bella était devenue l'heureuse propriétaire de DVD pour enfants. « _Alice au pays des merveilles », « Edward aux mains d'argent », « Le petit vampire », … _Seth avait reçu tout un tas de jouet quelconque dont il se désintéressait complètement, l'emballage lui suffisait. Quant à Jacob, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête entre son magnifique petit garage et son train électrique.

A deux heures du matin, Jacob s'était laissé partir au pays des rêves où il était devenu un chevalier luttant contre des choux de Bruxelles mutants et des bonhommes de neige malveillants afin de protéger une magnifique princesse aux longs cheveux bruns vêtue d'une robe rouge et possédant de magnifiques yeux chocolats…

Andréa le glissa dans son lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël mon Jacob.

En effet, elle voulait que cette fête reste à jamais dans la mémoire de ses enfants. La veille, les résultats de ses examens étaient arrivés. Sa maladie était à un stade trop avancée, il lui restait trois mois au maximum…

* * *

**Désolée pour la petite note triste à la fin.**

**Si vous avez aimé, j'ai pensé à faire un petit recueil d'one-shot du même genre racontant les mésaventures de Jacob quand il était petit. Qu'est ce que vous en dites?**

**Allez, reviews please!**


End file.
